Shadows and Lights
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The force never destined for Vader's newest apprentice to meet his previous one... But the force worked in mysterious ways. Rated t for violence, profanity and death. Doesn't follow rebels at all. Jedi ahsoka. Somewhat on hold.
1. The shadow apprentice

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I Don't own anything Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Kamino 3** _ **BBY**_ **)**

The rows of Stormtroopers parted when the TIE Advanced V1 landed at the pad, a figure stepped out of the fighter.

"Where is Khyr?" The voice of Darth Vader asked, the Stormtroopers gazed at a tower and Vader walked through them.

Inside were more Stormtroopers. The Dark Lord took a turbolift up to a room flanked by Shadow Guards and Death Troopers, both of which parted before Vader entered a room cloaked in darkness.

"Khyr." Vader hissed, a lightsaber flew at him before stopping an inch from his face, as if recognizing the voice of the Sith Lord.

"Yes… My master?" The voice said as Vader walked into the room to see a figure cloaked in tan armor which resembled his own though it had a somewhat T-design, the ends of his hands seemed to end in claws, though this wasn't prothesis, they were part of the armor, a dark cloak like wrap appeared on his waist.

This was Khyr, his apprentice, the figure caught the saber and put it on his waist, it rested alongside another.

"I have another mission for you. You have rested from your last battle?" Vader asked, Khyr didn't wear the armor because of horrible, disfiguring injuries, but for combat and because of how it made him appear.

It was garb fitting for a Sith Lord, Khyr looked at him through his helmet.

"I have, master… The Jedi wasn't there, my troops razed every location for him, and they had escaped. What is the mission?" Khyr asked, Vader would have killed any being foolish enough to take that tone with him, filtered through a mask or not.

"There are a group of Rebels on the planet Lothal." Vader said simply, Khyr looked at him simply once more.

"They aren't Jedi? What makes them special to warrant your attention? Why can't we just send some Stormtroopers or a destroyer?" The young Sith Lord asked, Vader took a breath.

"There is 3 Jedi among them, one of which I have talked about many a time during your training." Vader said, Khyr looked him straight in the eye.

"Tano?" Khyr asked, Vader inclined his head.

"Yes. She sensed me during my attack against their fleet, I wish for you to capture her and bring her to me…" Vader ordered, he could sense the emotions surging throughout Khyr before he spoke up once again.

"She is stronger, and she has followers… But she doesn't know about you, nor your strength in the Dark Side, bring all I have given you against Lothal… Raze it if you must… But bring the apprentice to me." Vader said, he walked out of the room.

"Fangs?" Khyr asked, pulling his commlink to him with the force, he pressed the button on it with his thumb.

"Yes, sir?" The voice of a Clone Trooper answered, Khyr had grown to like the trooper.

"Tell the _Desolation_ to prepare for departure and round up the troops… Tell Admiral Farhor to set course for Lothal, I will meet all of you at Lothal." The young Sith Lord ordered, he clicked off the commlink and took the turbolift down to the landing pad.

More Stormtroopers parted before him as he marched into the rain, a TIE Advanced V1 awaited him. His fighter, much like his master's. he climbed into the cockpit and punched in coordinates before angling the fighter into the sky.

He had been given a mission by Vader, the man who had turned him into what he was now. He supposed he should thank his master.

But all Sith wanted power, he would find Ahsoka, and capture her… Then they would talk, he would make sure that the entire system knew of his arrival.

Vader wanted her probably because he wanted to execute her, it was a waste of time and killing her solved nothing.

But bringing her to the darkness? That would be something he wanted to see, then he would deal with Vader… Though all this thinking made him unsure.

What he did know is he outranked all Imperial forces in the system sans Tarkin and even the Inquisitors had to respect and obey him.

He would meet his troops at Lothal first, then he would plan from that onwards to victory.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I am replacing my old story with this one. The thought of Vader having an apprentice (not Starkiller), was interesting and having him face Ahsoka… Khyr I will explain more next chapter, but he has his own plans. Next chapter will show Khyr coming to Lothal and searching for Ahsoka. Until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The trap

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Lothal 3** _ **BBY**_ **)**

The rows of Stormtroopers, Death Troopers, Jump Troopers and TIE Pilots parted as Khyr's TIE Advanced V1 landed and the Sith Lord climbed out and walked through the rows of soldiers.

"You must be Darth Khyr, Lord Vader mentioned you and said to keep your presence unkept from the emperor." Tarkin said as Khyr entered his office.

"Lord Vader has his reasons, vie already read up on the events so far. There's been dozens of killed Imperial soldiers, Tarkintown has been razed, we lost a Star Destroyer, the Rebels stole a shuttle, and Lord Vader destroyed their fleet." Khyr said, Tarkin could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"And the _Sovereign_ , my personal Star Destroyer and flagship was destroyed…" Tarkin stated, Khyr crossed his arms.

"I am not here to destroy their entire cell, I am here for the Jedi, and Lord Vader put me in charge of the entire Imperial Military if needed to destroy all of them within this system…." Khyr stated before activating the desk holoprojector.

It showed a female Togruta which rotated as Khyr looked at Tarkin.

"I'm here for her, Vader said you know her. Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, she has been building a rebel cell of her own to assist in the war effort in this sector… The Blade of Akul. Tano is why I am here, governor. She is what I hunt… Now, if we are done talking, I have a plan to talk about, and you have important business I heard you were in the middle of." Khyr said before he began to walk away.

"Don't estimate her, Lord Khyr, Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan might not be a threat according to what Lord Vader stated… But Tano is a dangerous threat." Tarkin said, Khyr turned slightly.

"So, vie been told…" The young Sith Lord said before walking away.

He would return to the _Desolation_ , plan a trap for the Rebels, and lure the Jedi out when they went to save the Rebels.

 **(Super Star Destroyer, Executor Class,** _ **Desolation**_ **, bridge war room.)**

Khyr watched as a squadron of TIE Fighters moved by the window, out of the _Arquitens-_ Class Command Cruisers of which there were six and the eight Star Destroyers which made up his fleet, the _Desolation_ was still his favorite warship.

"Your proposing laying waste to Garel, an Imperial Planet, just to lure out the Rebels?" Admiral Farhor asked, alongside him were the ISB Agent Kallus, Admiral Konstantine and the Inquisitors Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister.

"Garel is a planet tainted with Rebels, Admiral. We have reports that only confirm that. I'd be surprised if full blown war didn't break out at the end of the cycle. My answer is simple, yes, that is what I suggested, because destroying all of Garel would also lure them out." Khyr said before he gazed at the Inquisitors.

"And our master is well aware of the Inquisitorius… And their failure to exterminate the Jedi on Lothal…" Khyr hissed with annoyance, the two were silent before Seventh spoke up.

"Vader didn't say anything about an apprentice… And not of one who would be preforming our duties…" Seventh said before she was cut off, she slightly lifted into the air.

Khyr slightly closed his fist before dropping the inquisitor to the ground.

"Lord Vader, Inquisitor, and my arrival here is due to your leader's failure to capture the rebels. I arrived because you were all incapable of handling a single freighter worth of Rebels. I was put in charge of all of you to ensure the Rebels are exterminated, and Tano is captured and brought to Lord Vader. I am not here because of your squabbling for a position that you will only earn when one outdoes the other." Khyr stated before turning to give orders.

"Admiral Farhor, you will blockade Garel, anything that isn't shot down by our fighters or bombed out by TIE bombers _Desolation_ and your fleet will shoot down. Fifth and Seventh will lead the fighters until the Jedi appear, then you will join me. I will lead the ground assault and slaughter every rebel who doesn't escape to die in the air." Khyr ordered, he turned to Kallus.

"Kallus, I want the system locked down, if a single Rebel corvette escapes the system, I want to know about it… Konstantine, you will standby to make sure if the rebels escape Garel that they are hunted down…. The Jedi are among the Rebels, if the Rebels escape, then they will possibly will as well." Khyr said, he was greeted by nods.

"Leave Tano to me, every other Rebel besides Commander Sato can be wiped out, Darth Vader wants that girl… And we will capture her if I must destroy the entire system to do that." Khyr hissed.

Ahsoka was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment… And he would find her.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I didn't expect this story to get so popular! Also, to address some things, this story doesn't follow the show much at all… For the guy who said I hope the Inquisitors don't die? They will, sorry, and this story will go on hold sooner or so… Also, Ahsoka won't die. Next chapter will show Khyr confronting Ahsoka and their first duel. Until Next, next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Battle of Garel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Garel 3** _ **BBY**_ **)**

Ahsoka looked up at the sky which was filled with Star Destroyers and _Arquitens_ \- Class Command Cruisers while TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers screamed down.

"Why are there so many Imperials here? They look like they brought the entire fleet." Erza asked, there was over a dozen _Sentinel_ -class shuttles as well.

"They know we're here and their trying to draw us out, we need to move, those destroyers will shoot down anything that tries to escape if the fighters don't do that already." Ahsoka stated, she, Erza, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper all ran for the _Ghost_.

They could already hear Stormtroopers, Jumptroopers and Rebel soldiers fighting all around them.

The dozens of Stormtroopers easily had the advantage.

"Seriously, they brought an entire army for the Rebellion?" Sabine as a bomb from a TIE Bomber demolished part of the building in front of them and knocked them to the floor.

"No, I sent the garrison and Imperial troops not from my forces to engage the rest of the Rebels while I confront you…" Ahsoka heard before an armored being emerged from the smoke and flames, 2 red sabers in his hands and a few sabers which hang from his belt.

"Another Sith?" Erza asked before the figure pointed one of his sabers at Ahsoka.

"I am Darth Khyr, apprentice to Darth Vader and the lord of 50 of the Empire's systems… And I am here for you, Ahsoka Tano, Lord Vader requests an audience with you…" Khyr said as Hera, Sabine, Zeb pointed their blasters at Khyr while Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra activated their sabers.

"You're going to have to go through us." Hera said, Khyr shrugged.

"You're not going to stop me, or should I say… Us." Khyr said as 2 TIE Advanced V1s began to land after strafing the city.

Kanan rushed at Khyr, he slashed down at Khyr who easily parried the hit before swinging a slash with his left saber at him, he was forced back before as he swung at Khyr's head.

Khyr leaned back and swung with his other blade, spinning Kadan around before Khyr roundhouse kicked him to the ground, sending him sliding back to the others.

Sabine, Hera and Zeb opened fire as Khyr advanced, easily deflecting their shots before force pushing them.

While Ahsoka and Erza withstood this attack, it sent Hera, Chopper, Sabine and Zeb slammed into a wall.

Erza charged at Khyr before Khyr gripped him with the force and slammed him into a building before flinging him onto a roof, defeating him.

"Your turn, Togruta, and try and give me a challenge, I came with an entire invasion force just to capture you." Khyr said as Ahsoka smiled slightly.

"I'll try not to disappoint you." Ahsoka said before she lunged at Khyr, she swung with a pair of slashes which forced Khyr onto his back foot before he slashed at her head, forcing her to lean back.

He force pushed her back as Erza and Kadan began to rise, Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister appeared and drew their sabers, Khyr locked sabers with Ahsoka before he was roundhouse kicked and slid back.

"Kill them, Tano is mine." Khyr said before he flipped at the Togruta Jedi Knight, she slashed at his chest before Khyr twisted and stabbed at her. Khyr sidestepped an overhead slash before grabbing her wrist.

"You're as dangerous as Vader said, but you won't leave this planet not captured, Vader will let all of Garel burn to catch you…. I just didn't think ordering the planet bombarded would be worth the bad press." Khyr hissed before a squad of Death Troopers ran in and began firing at Hera and the others.

"Sorry, but you're have to wait." Ahsoka said before she force pushed Khyr back before part of a building collapsed and blocked him.

"No! Capture her, now! I want her alive!" Khyr hissed before he leapt over the flames and summoned the power of the dark side while he spotted Ahsoka, Erza, Sabine and a group of Rebel soldiers climbing onto a CR-90 Corvette.

"Sir, a few Rebel corvettes and their fighters escaped the blockade, they took alternate paths." Khyr heard before he grasped at the corvette, preparing to crush it with the force.

That was before the turret of the corvette fired at him, tossing him back as the blockade runner lifted off while the Death Troopers fired at it.

Khyr pressed a button and his TIE Advanced X1 flew to him before he boarded the fighter.

"Khyr to all forces, I want that Corvette captured, disable it or drag it aboard a destroyer, I want that corvette intact." Khyr hissed as he also spotted the freighter which he heard the Rebels called the _Ghost_ flying away, TIE fighters from _Relentless_ and the 2 escort Star Destroyers flew at the duo.

Khyr fired at the corvette, ignoring the _Ghost_ which the cruisers and destroyers fired at with their turbolasers, uncaring if the city was destroyed as long as the 2 rebel ships went to escape.

4 Rebel transports also went to escape before Khyr fired at the corvette, causing it to shudder while a blast from a destroyer damaged a transport while a TIE fighter shot down another.

"Stop the Rebel Command ship, bring it aboard!" Khyr heard from _Relentless_ , he growled in annoyance.

He had ordered the corvette which was escaping as he fired before the _Ghost_ blocked the hit, allowing the corvette to jump into hyperspace.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the battle was a bit one sided, I wanted to show that Khyr is on another level then Kanan and Erza. I also wanted to show how Garel was nearly destroyed by the invasion. Next chapter will be on next, next Tuesday and will show Vader and Khyr speaking with each other. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Master and apprentice

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer,** _ **Desolation**_ **3** _ **BBY**_ **)**

Konstantine dropped to his knees as Khyr stopped clenching a fist while looking out the window.

"I trust your aware of the price of pursing glory over my orders, Admiral? Go, get back to your Destroyer before I kill you myself." Khyr hissed and the man retreated before the door opened.

Khyr dropped to a knee as his master entered the room.

"I have heard the reports, Tano has escaped the battle of Garel. 30 Rebels were killed and 5 were captured and transferred to the _Desolation_." Vader stated, Khyr nodded while a pair of TIE Interceptors flew by the window.

"Yes, I gave orders for any Rebel warship that tried to escape to be disabled or shot down…. Konstantine decided to attack their command ship instead of the corvette Tano escaped on." 4 Rebel transports and the _Ghost_ and 2 CR-90 Corvettes escaped into hyperspace." Khyr pointed out, Vader walked to the window while Khyr rose to his feet.

"The Inquisitors are hunting Tano's companions. I've ordered all Imperial forces to lock down the system, I was going to travel to Lothal to await any word of their progress. We know all Rebels have retreated from this system, Garel has a few cells, but their soldiers were scattered all over the planet, a few waves of Stormtroopers or TIE Bombers followed by an orbital bombardment would finish them off." Khyr said, Vader watched Khyr join him at the window, showing Khyr's fleet as they surrounded their flagship.

"The Rebels are only a military threat to our soldiers in large and heavily armed groups. I want the apprentice, she is vital to our plans, Khyr. You must find her, even if you must raze the entire system, even if you must exhaust all imperial forces in the system, find her." Vader ordered, Khyr nodded.

"I will handle it, master. She is more elusive then a spirt, she fought and then vanished as soon as I encountered her. I should have commanded the fleet and let the Inquisitors handle her, she would have never broken orbit." Khyr said, Vader let out a breath before speaking.

"I have a plan to lure her out, let the Inquisitors hunt her, she will escape even if they corner her, she is stronger than both of them. She will only be cornered when she is in a place where she knows escape into an option, she will vanish as long as she has allies." Vader put in, Khyr paced the floor of the viewing room.

"So, we hurt the rebellion and she and the Jedi will be forced to abandon them to protect the Rebellion… But it would take a much larger strike then just attacking one cell, Garel only drew her out because it was the Rebel hq." Khyr stated, Vader was silent a moment.

"I have a target, a Jedi which could draw her out. You are aware of the Jedi Kazdan Paratus?" Vader asked, Khyr nodded before Vader spoke.

"I want you to hunt him down, he traveled to Kashyyyk and has begun… Riots among the Wookies, they have been attacking Imperials along with several bands of Rebel soldiers and pirate groups eager to take advantage of the Chaos. I will monitor you from the _Devastator_ , you will lead a counter attack to wipe them out and find this Jedi…. We will capture him and use him to force the Jedi out of hiding, I heard more Rebel troops and pirates descend on the planet as we speak, a Rebel General, a Jedi is leading these reinforcements, they forced the Imperial Fleet to repeat from the system." Vader stated, Khyr nodded before Vader spoke up once again.

"Leave the _Desolation_ here, it will scare the Rebels and the Jedi. I will dispatch anything that is needed through the _Devastator_. I will meet you at the planet, but I will not leave the _Devastator_." Vader said, Khyr was silent as Vader continued to breath.

"I will handle it, but defeating 2 Jedi will not draw in Ahsoka. I will bring them to your destroyer when they are defeated, I also heard Captain Sturn has become a problem as well…. He and his garrison have become a problem to all imperial forces." Khyr said.

He turned and left as Vader watched before turning to the window.

5 minutes later a TIE Advanced V1 soared out of a hanger then jumped to Hyperspace.

"I am well aware of the problems with killing the emperor, my apprentice." Vader hissed to himself before leaving to depart to the _Devastator_.

 **(With Khyr)**

Khyr flew his personal fighter through hyperspace, it would be a few hours before he dropped out of Hyperspace and he knew Vader would deploy a wave of Stormtroopers and TIE Fighters to the planet, the _Devastator_ meant he had reinforcements and air support with TIE bombers and turbolasers.

He wasn't at ease; however, he should be hunting down Ahsoka, the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister would fail. He would make sure both Jedi were defeated, one would die if they must, but the other would force the Rebellion to respond and Ahsoka would come to them.

"I will destroy all of their forces on the planet, and they will die at my feet." Khyr hissed, he had no idea what he would find at the planet.

He would find these Jedi, along with much more, more personal things would be different for the Sith.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Vader wants to overthrow Sidious and he also wants Ahsoka alive and not dead. And this also follows part of the force unleashed. Khyr and Vader are going to try and overthrow Sidious in this story. Next chapter will show the battle of Kashyyyk and Khyr hunting Kazden, Kanan and the Rebels on the planet. Until next, next Friday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Arrival at Kashyyyk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Kashyyyk 3** _ **BBY**_ **)**

Khyr's TIE Advanced X1 set down on a landing pad as the Sith Lord climbed to the top of the fighter. He surveyed the landing pad.

Wookies and slain Stormtroopers were all over the ramp, Khyr looked up to see the _Devastator_ in orbit over the planet.

"I still question why we came with one Star Destroyer while we have pirates, Rebels, Wookies, Rogue Imperials and possible criminals here, right?" Khyr asked while walking down the ramp, the only other craft which had joined Vader's Flagship were a few transport shuttles.

"The Rebels aren't a problem in orbit, Khyr, and Captain Sturn's men are fighting all over, they're be left to their fate." Vader ordered, Khyr turned to see a pair of Rebel soldiers which he heard were under the command of the Jedi in question: General Rahm Kota.

He raised a hand and quickly tossed them to the side with the force before turning to see a trio of Pirates.

He activated his lightsabers and deflected their blasts before slashing one across the chest and impaling the other.

He force pushed the final pirate to the side and over the railing, he looked up to see Vader's TIE Fighters and Raddaugh Gnasp Fluttercraft and Oevvaor Jet Catamaran.

He was surprised to see Wookies fighting back, but not the rebels or other groups. He guessed the Wookies were fighting against the Imperials due to Captain Sturn's past reports of hunting sentient beings.

It disgusted him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He continue down the ramps, firing a stream of lightning which killed 2 Stormtroopers.

"I'm guessing I should cut down everyone I find then, Imperial or not?" Khyr asked, he held nothing against the Wookies, but they were in his way, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Yes, I have deployed a wave of Stormtroopers ahead, anyone not at the landing pad is expendable and a traitor to the Empire. You know what to do, Khyr. I don't want to bombard this planet from orbit." Khyr heard from his master, a TIE Fighter crashed into a tower and it collapsed near him while Khyr leapt off the ramps.

He landed in a crouch only to see a Wookie rush him with arm blades, he was knocked back by a punch from the Wookie before slashing the Wookie and then slashing him across the back.

He let the Wookie collapse just as one of the Fluttercraft slammed into the ground near him.

"This battle is going to devastate the entire planet at this rate, master. We aren't here to back up the Imperials, are we?" Khyr asked, he didn't get an answer, but he got static.

He was too low for the transmission to reach Vader or his flagship. He shrugged, he would meet up with his reinforcements, cut through the rest of the enemy forces, then find the Jedi and capture them.

He sensed something that was off, something felt familiar, he turned to see Wyyyschokk and his eyes widened, the massive spider descended on him with slobbering jaws.

Khyr raised his hands and fired a torrent of lightning which zapped the massive spider and caused it to slam into the ground, several more appeared and Khyr rushed away as stands of webbing chomped at his feet.

"Damn it, those things will kill me if I don't move out of this area." Khyr hissed before using the force to collapse a tree behind him, he leapt off another tree and landed in a crouch on a ledge.

He sensed something and continued towards the shoreline, he sensed whatever he had sensed on the shoreline, he looked behind him to see another spider.

He turned and tossed a rock at it, knocking it off the edge before he continued on his way.

"Khyr, respond, your signal went dark for a minute and its weak now." Vader hissed, Khyr was about to respond when a TIE Fighter grazed his back.

Khyr was sent flying and landed in front of a hut, a destroyed and shattered hut.

Khyr sensed that this was what had been calling to him and he wouldn't be able to sense the Jedi until he dealt with this.

So, he stepped inside and was instantly struck by the force.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! For the person asking if I can make a Seven Sister story, no, I am not continuing that story, sorry. I also want to point out this story does have parts of Force Unleashed and Khyr is going to see the light next chapter. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Khyr seeing the light and then finding the Jedi. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Battle of Kashyyyk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Kashyyyk 3** _ **BBY**_ **)**

Khyr dropped to his knees in pain before clutching his head, pain washed over him.

"My son, I am so sorry this happened. I never thought Vader would arrive, that he would find us and take you from me. I never thought we'd lose you." Khyr heard, he blinked and climbed to his feet before looking around spotting a crystal at his feet.

He picked it up and left the hut, casting a glance at the banner on the wall.

"Lord Khyr, we lost your signal for a minute, Lord Vader is leading an assault on the center city, that's where the Jedi and their troops are dug in at." Khyr heard before he looked up to see TIE Fighters roaring over his head with _Lambda_ class shuttles soaring in behind them and a squadron of TIE Bombers.

"I'm moving to the assault then, send in everything we have, they've probably already dug in entirely, it's going to be a siege to dig them out." Khyr ordered before marching towards the city, there was burning TIEs and slain Wookies all over the beach, Khyr would deal with the Captain and then move to cut off General Kota.

"Master, are you sure we shouldn't have brought in reinforcements? We're fighting on multiple fronts, we have to deal with Captain Ozzik and the pirates, Rebels, Wookies and whatever is left of their forces" Khyr asked, he looked at the sky while he walked further into the city, he turned to see Stormtroopers with 4 AT-ATs leading the beach attack.

"The Jedi would have retreated once they saw us come into the system in numbers. Captain Ozzik and his men have already slain most of the pirates and criminals, now all you have to do is finish him off, we're exterminate the Rebels and cut the Jedi off after that." Vader responded Khyr deflected blaster fire with his sabers as Wookies and Rebel soldiers hidden on platforms fired at him.

"Can't we just have the _Devastator_ kill him from orbit and handle the rest of these Rebels? Me and a heavy assault platoon are bogged down where I am, we're dealing with Rebels bogging us all down. I'm not going to be able to handle him at the moment and when I do, he could already be at the landing pad." Khyr replied, he leapt to one of the platforms and slashed a Wookie before force pushing the other 2 off the platform, he didn't hate Wookies, but he would face them if they got in his way.

"I will handle the Captain then, Khyr, get those Jedi." Vader ordered, Khyr flipped over 2 Rebel soldiers before slashing them and tossing them off the platform with the force.

"This will be easy, master. I'll break through their defenses in a few minutes." Khyr stated before another platform exploded as one of the AT-ATs blasted it, Khyr flipped off the platform and behind a gate to be greeted with over a dozen Rebels.

He drew his sabers before the gate exploded and Stormtroopers flooded in, firing their blasters and killing the rebels as Khyr sighed.

"Take the rest of the city, but leave the center for me, that's where the Jedi will be." Khyr ordered, he knew the center would be the most guarded part of the city, he'd have to handle that himself, he would welcome the challenge though, he chuckled.

"Master, I'm heading into the center of the city, the Jedi have holed up there, they have it locked down. I'm going to start fighting through the Rebel forces now, I'll carve you a path for when you arrive." Khyr stated before he dropped down to another path and sensed Kota, his friend and… Kanan Jarrus was here? He and his Padawan?

He would capture or kill them then, if he did, he could draw out Tano and ensure the Sith's victory, all in one battle. He would gladly take it and make certain they won.

He continued walking as sounds of blaster fire and fighting raged around him, he brushed off his armor and twirled his sabers in between his fingers as he sensed Ozzik's death at the blade of his master.

Now only the siege mattered, he would make certain they would win, he sensed the Jedi ahead. He ignited his sabers and lunged in.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was short, next chapter will be longer and will show the final battle of Kashyyyk. I will also point out that there will be moments where the story doesn't follow Canon. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Dark and Light

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Kashyyyk 3** _ **BBY**_ **)**

The wall in front of Kota and Kanan exploded as Khyr and a squad of Stormtroopers.

"General Kota, starting trouble with the Empire to lure out my master, I assume?" Khyr asked, Kota force pushed at Khyr which he blocked, the Stormtroopers crashed to the next platform.

"You." Kanan said as he and Kota ignited their sabers as Khyr drew and ignited his sabers.

"You know the only reason your living is because of Ahsoka Tano, I won't give you mercy this time. I want a challenge this time." Khyr stated before he lunged at the two Jedi.

Kota swung an overhead slash which Khyr leaned away from before blocking a slash from Kanan as both sabers clashed against his.

"Your master can't save you, boy." Kota snarled as Khyr laughed a mechanical laugh from his armored mouth.

"Funny, you should say that to him." Khyr stated before force pushing them backwards, he crossed his arms as he sensed Kazdan and his master approaching them.

"You're here for something besides the liberation, all this battle is for something. You can tell me…. Or you can tell him." Khyr put in, Kazdan landed near them as they turned to see Vader with his saber ignited.

"Vader, finally." Kota stated before lunging as Khyr tore part of a platform where a squad of Rebel soldiers were and flung it at Kanan with the force. He watched Kanan flying before Kazdan slashed at him with his lightsaber Pike.

It nearly glanced Khyr as he barely brought up his sabers to block the blade.

"Sith Scum! I'll protect you, masters!" Kazdan hissed as he force pushed Khyr to a lower platform and tossed a walk away at him with the force.

Khyr dodged it by rolling as he sighed and stretched out his hand as streaks of lightning blasted out of his palm and shocked Kazan.

"Who's going to protect you from me, old man?" Khyr asked before he leapt up to the platform and leapt into the air and brought one of his sabers to slash at his head.

Kanan slashed at him as Kazdan dodged and Khyr shocked Kazdan, driving him to the ground as Khyr tossed him away with the force.

Kazdan slammed into another platform, dazed but alive, a group of Stormtroopers surrounded the Jedi as Khyr looked at Kanan.

"You should have been with Tano, Jarris. I will take the location of your rebellion and her from your mind… All you've done is ensure you will give me her location faster." Khyr stated, he turned to see Vader slash at Kota who barely blocked it, taking a burn on his chest plate as Vader force pushed him into another hut, knocking him out.

"And now that's left is you, Jarris. We don't need you to find Tano." Khyr stated, Kanan slashed at him before he was lifted into the air by Vader.

"Why are you here, Jedi?" Vader asked as he lifted the Jedi into the air, Kanan struggled as the Sith Lord subdued him with the force.

"You're not getting anything out of me, Vader." Kanan stated before Vader sighed and slammed him into the ground.

The sounds of blaster fire could be heard as more Rebel fighters joined the battle and a TIE Fighter slammed into the tree near them.

But it was clear the battle was going in their direction; the Empire would soon retake the planet as a X-Wing was blasted from the sky.

"Should we take them to the _Devastator_?" Khyr asked, Vader took a few breaths as he looked at the Jedi as squad of Stormtroopers dragged Kazdan over, unconscious.

"My lords, we found this one on a platform, seems Khyr knocked him out… The Rebels are falling back towards the landing pad with a few groups of Wookie soldiers." The Stormtrooper reported, Khyr looked to Vader.

"Take them to a shuttle and prepare for departure, trooper. The Rebels have been defeated here. We are done here." Vader ordered as Khyr watched the Stormtroopers drag Kazan and Kota away.

"You think they know where she is? She retreated all the way back to wherever the Rebels are hiding, I can try digging them out, but the Rebels and her would escape during the siege, I'm sure of it." Khyr stated, Vader took in a breath before speaking.

"Travel to the planet of Kiros, the Rebels assault it and I know she will travel though, let the Inquisitors work on their mission. I will interrogate the Rebels." Vader ordered, Khyr bowed and nodded.

"Yes, my master, I'll depart immediately." Khyr stated before he walked away.

Vader watched his apprentice leave, soon he would have his old apprentice back…. He wanted to see her, to tell her of what happened.

He squashed the emotions done and walked into the flames as Khyr's TIE Advanced X1 soon rose into the sky and sped off.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I want to point out this story won't be following the show at all. I also want to point out I am making a few new stories on Star Wars. One is on Maris Brood and another is on a Death Trooper and also Shaak Ti. Next chapter is on next, next Friday and will show Khyr arriving at Kiros. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Trip to Kiro

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Kiros 3 BBY)**

When Khyr dropped of Hyperspace in his TIE Advanced X1, he knew something was off.

The CR-90 Corvette and the 2 dozen Vulture Droids were probably to blame, he flew at the attacking force and saw 4 TIE Fighters attacking the fleet.

"Pilot, what is the situation?" Khyr asked, contacting one of the pilots, he shot down one of the Vulture Droids and zoomed away as the corvette fired at him.

"Lord Vader?" The pilot asked, Khyr sighed, only he and his master had TIE Advanced X1 TIEs.

"I am Vader's second in command, I am Lord Khyr, pilot. I need to know the situation, is the planet under siege?" Khyr asked, the pilot was silent a minute.

"Pilot, what is the situation?" Khyr asked again, his TIE shook before he swung the TIE away before shooting down another Vulture Droid.

"We've been engaged by pirates, my lord. They came out of nowhere and just hit us all with this fleet, we could use the help, my lord." The pilot stated, Khyr made a strafing run at the corvette.

It shook and smoked as at least 2 shots got through the shields. He swung around watched another Vulture Droid fall to a TIE Fighter.

"I'm here to end this, pilot, fall in line and handle 2 of the Vulture Droids, each of you handle 2. I'll handle the corvette and any stragglers." Khyr ordered, he evaded a blast from the corvette and fired again, blasting and damaging the engines.

"Why would there be pirates here?" Khyr asked as he destroyed another Vulture while 2 more fell to the TIE Pilots.

"I'm not sure, my lord. We weren't given orders to investigate the pirates." The pilot answered, Khyr watched as the corvette made an effort to escape.

Khyr sent another salvo at the engines as they exploded and sent the corvette plummeting towards the planet.

"Well, at least the corvette is destroyed… Focus on the rest of the Vulture Droids." Khyr ordered, another blast shook his TIE, Khyr sighed and shot down another TIE before he got reinforcements.

 _Desolation_ dropped out of Hyperspace along with 2 Star Destroyers and 2 _Arquitens_ -class Command Cruisers, both of which advanced on the fleet.

"Well, my job is done, good luck pilots." Khyr stated before descending towards the planet, he watched the laser canons on the cruisers dice up the Vulture Droids as they quickly deployed 4 TIE Interceptors.

"Time to see the corvette… Wait, I sense something…" Khyr stated, he reached into the Dark Side of the force.

He blinked, she couldn't be here… Could she? He knew this was one of the Togruta's planets…

"You're here as well? Then I guess this trip isn't for nothing, time to get to hunting then." Khyr stated as he flew into the orbit of the planet, he could see their cities below him.

He followed the force signature he felt and touched down at the city, landing at one of the Imperial Bases. He climbed out of the TIE and crouched on top of it, reaching out with the force once again.

"She is here… Why? She should be able to sense me, and Vader would be able her." Khyr stated, he leapt off the TIE and started walking back saluting TIE Pilots and Stormtroopers, all soldiers of the Empire.

"She's here, I'm going to hurt her down and find out why she is here… Even if I have to search this entire planet to find her." Khyr stated, he continued walking, ignoring the looks he got.

He was a hunter, he didn't have time to care about the others who he ran into.

He began to walk past the Togruta and was shocked as he looked at them, they looked hurt, as if the planet itself was suffering and they were simply caught in the middle.

It bothered him, he refused to admit it, but it did. He would question the commander of the garrison when he was done here, but he didn't have time at the moment.

He stopped and stood, Ahsoka was meditating in the middle of a cracked and abandoned square.

He drew his sabers as he approached. Ahsoka opened her eyes.

The two apprentices faced each other as a wind blew by them.

Khyr stepped forward.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another story done! Yep, Khyr meets Ahsoka again. I also put in Kiros since its where the Togruta used to be in the show. I also want to point out I will be posting the first chapter for Shaak Ti's story today or Thursday. Next chapter will show Khyr's meeting with Ahsoka Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Duel on Kiros

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Kiros 3 BBY)**

Ahsoka pushed her sabers against Khyr's as the Sith chuckled.

"Your every bit as powerful as Vader stated… I find it an honor to face you in combat… I haven't had a challenge in Lightsaber combat yet." Khyr stated, Ahsoka smirked.

"Glad your entertained." Ahsoka stated before she flipped back and pushed Khyr to the ground with the force.

Khyr turned to see Stormtroopers raising their blasters at Ahsoka and Togruta citizens.

"Don't shoot, she's mine!" Khyr ordered as he flipped to his feet and slashed at Ahsoka, she flipped off his back and slashed at his feet.

Khyr locked blades with her again, sparks flew from the blades as both the Empire and the Togruta watched.

"I sense your compassion for these people, Tano… And I have no desire to kill anyone who I don't have to… So, I ask for a deal… You give me a fight, a fight worthy of two force users… And agree to simply meet Vader…" Khyr stated, Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"And what? Your play nice?" Ahsoka taunted, Khyr chuckled under his mask.

"I'll withdraw the empire from this world and allow the Togruta to have Kiros back… The only reason the empire is here is because the old man wants control through fear…" Khyr stated, Ahsoka reached out with the force, trying to sense if Khyr was lying.

She sensed none, Khyr slashed at her as she blocked and stabbed at him, he dodged as she tossed a rock at him with the force.

Khyr caught it and tossed it back, she flipped over it and slid under him, kicking his leg out.

Khyr turned and spun on his feet, blasting a spark of lightning out at her.

"C'mon, Tano, put up a fight." Khyr stated, Ahsoka leapt and slashed at Khyr, he dodged as he stepped back and slashed backwards while sweeping at her feet.

She flipped and kicked off his arms and landed crouched, the area was silent.

"Good enough?" Ahsoka asked, Khyr laughed as the Stormtroopers moved to shoot the Togruta.

"Fall back, she has reinforcements coming and this planet is no use of ours." Khyr ordered, an officer, possibly the one in charge of this garrison stepped forward.

"My lord, these are animals, vermin. I honestly think our forces can handle a few rats… Their scum, pure and…" The officer stated before Khyr lifted him off his feet with the force.

"I said we leave… That was an order, commander…" Khyr stated, the officer continued to make decisions and praise the emperor, that was where his thoughts were.

That the Togruta were nothing but slaves to the empire, it disgusted Khyr.

The man dropped dead as the Stormtroopers left to leave the planet, Khyr put his sabers on his belt.

"Citizens of Kiros, this brave young woman has given you your planet back… I suggest you cherish your beautiful world… Because it is this same Togruta that me and Darth Vader seek… And her sacrifice gives you your world back…" Khyr stated, Ahsoka stepped forward.

Khyr turned and motioned for her to follow him.

"You made it sound like I gave them my world… This world, back." Ahsoka stated, Khyr chuckled in amusement as a Stormtrooper slapped binders on her wrists.

Khyr waited till they reached the space port and his TIE Advanced X1.

"They'd never believe I willingly gave them their planet back. Your Alliance will think this place a base and send troops… Which will prove my lie right…. All I did was speed up the process without killing your Alliance." Khyr stated before he climbed into his TIE.

"Get in, I modified it for a single passenger in case Lord Vader ever needed to fly." Khyr ordered. Ahsoka flipped into the TIE before Khyr climbed in and punched in the coordinates before flying into space.

The TIE then jumped to Hyperspace, Khyr looked at Ahsoka who sat in the seat behind him.

"I'm surprised your still running around, Tano. I would have thought you'd be staying as far away as possible from the Rebellion." Khyr stated, Ahsoka shrugged in the seat.

"Well, when the Empire starts taking over the galaxy, there really isn't anywhere to run anywhere." Ahsoka explained, Khyr chuckled.

"Raadia, I remember reading that report. Sixth Brother died trying to kill you… He always was a brute for an Inquisitor… I heard he died from having his Lightsaber explode." Khyr stated, Ahsoka frowned, Khyr crossed his arms.

"You killed him without a lightsaber, those burns on Sixth weren't consistent with the burns from a Lightsaber slash. Your very impressive for a former Padawan, you could have probably been a Jedi Knight by now." Khyr observed, Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"How could you know that?" Ahsoka asked, Khyr leaned back in his seat and turned to look at her.

"Because I research every target my master assigns me to hunt, and I also have access to the Imperial records. Vader told me a lot about you, he wants you brought to him." Khyr stated, Ahsoka leaned forward, the binders clinking on her wrists.

"And you're his errand boy." Ahsoka said with a smirk, Khyr leaned back in the chair.

"Apprentice, Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, my master wants you brought in, and I plan on doing that." Khyr stated, he turned back to the controls of the TIE Advanced X1.

Ahsoka could sense he was lying, but she was silent, if the Empire knew about her past, it was a problem.

Ahsoka sighed and looked down.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight was a bit short, I will make longer fights. I also want to point out that this story isn't going to follow Rebels majorly. Next chapter will be in 1 week on Monday and will show Khyr and Ahsoka meeting Vader. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Two apprentices

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(** _ **Mustafar**_ **3 BBY)**

The second Khyr's TIE Advanced X1 dropped out of hyperspace and dropped towards the planet, Khyr could sense his master.

The TIE landed at a platform where 2 attendants watch Khyr climb out of the TIE and then helped Ahsoka out.

They were silent as he led her past them, he entered a chamber where smoke hissed all around them and machines whirled.

Khyr could hear a Bacta chamber drain and dropped to a knee as the door in the back of the chamber hissed opened.

Ahsoka watched as Darth Vader arrived from the smoke, he looked at both of them as he drew closer, marching closer like a machine and moving like a lethal shadow.

"Ahsoka Tano. You have done well, Khyr." Vader said with a breath as he drew close to them, his mask watching them like they were small insects.

"You will not be needing these." Vader said as he made a motion with his hand and her binders crashed to the floor.

Vader made a motion to rise and Khyr was at his side, Vader walked until he was face to face with Ahsoka, his breathing filled the room along with the breathing of Khyr's mask.

"The Emperor wants what you know then your life snuffed out in an execution." Vader pointed out, Ahsoka refused to be scared.

"If you wanted me executed, you would have had your apprentice kill me and chalk it up to being killed as fighting the empire." Ahsoka observed, Vader crossed his arms.

"Yes, he desires your death. I do not, I ordered Khyr to capture you alive, and he did. I ordered him to bring you here." Vader stated.

"Then what did you want me here for?" Ahsoka asked, Vader turned and paced the floor.

"Do you know what happened to your previous master?" Vader asked, Ahsoka frowned, she felt anger within her, Khyr reached for one of his sabers.

"He was killed by you during Order 66, why?" Ahsoka demanded, Vader turned to her.

"No, Ahsoka, he is not. You heard what the empire wanted you to hear, what the Empire wants you to hear." Vader pointed out, Ahsoka looked confused.

"Did you really think he would die so quickly? You honestly believe the legendary Anakin Skywalker is dead?" Vader asked.

"What are you implying?" Ahsoka asked, Vader crossed his arms as Ahsoka reached out with the force, trying to guess what Vader implied.

She gasped as she felt Vader's signature in the force, it was tainted, and buried under nothing but the Dark Side.

But it was Anakin's, she stepped closer as she gasped once more, trembling.

"Anakin." Ahsoka whispered, Vader turned and held out his hand, Ahsoka felt the air leave her lunges.

"Master." Khyr stated, Vader dropped his hand and the Togruta collapsed.

"That name has no meaning to me, Tano." Vader stated, Ahsoka flipped to her feet and faced Vader.

"I can't believe it. Your alive." Ahsoka stated, Vader looked her in the eye.

"Nobody will believe you, and no Jedi will trust your words." Vader stated, he withdrew before turning to Khyr.

"Take her to the holding cells below, I will decide what to do with her when I return, apprentice." Vader ordered, Khyr nodded and led her away.

Vader didn't miss the look in her ocean blue eyes before she vanished below the floor.

 **(Vader's Castle, Lower Levels)**

Khyr punched in a code and the ray shield over the door activated. Ahsoka sat on the floor as Khyr watched her.

"You know he won't kill you, your stay in there forever. " Khyr stated, Ahsoka looked at Khyr with glassy eyes.

"You're his new apprentice, he wasn't killed." Ahsoka stated, Khyr sighed and reached for his helmet.

Ahsoka watched her pull it from his head as smoke hissed, the face of a boy her age with spiky black hair and jade eyes stared at her.

"No, I'm not. I am his apprentice, his weapon. I will lay waste to all that stands in our way." Khyr stated before he turned and walked away.

"Did you know?" Khyr heard from Ahsoka, he turned to face her.

"About what?" Khyr asked, Ahsoka was silent before he sighed and turned away.

"Him, who Vader is." Ahsoka stated, Khyr was silent a minute before he answered.

"No, I didn't know." Khyr asked before he put his helmet back on, he turned and walked away.

He took one last look at Ahsoka and felt a small pang of remorse before he walked away, he had done his mission, now it was time to learn his next mission.

"She is secure?" Vader asked, Khyr nodded, Vader turned away.

"The Jedi have been spotted again, finish them off… Then return to me." Vader ordered.

Khyr nodded and left, Vader walked away, leaving Ahsoka in the cell.

Neither knew what the next 2 weeks would bring.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the reveal was a bit sudden, I will expand on it soon. I also want to point out in 2 chapters will be Twilight of the Apprentice. Next chapter will be in 1 week and will show Khyr hunting Kanan and Erza before tracking them to Malachor. Until next, next Thursday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. End of the begining

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Lothal, 3 BBY)**

Khyr sat in the chair of the command center, he was waiting for the Inquisitors to return, Fangs sat next to him while he scrolled through a datapad.

"Sir, you think we're find them?" Fangs asked as Khyr looked up from the holo projector to look at the Clone Stormtrooper.

"I don't know, Fangs, did you put in those military demands I asked for?" Khyr asked, he got his answer a few minutes later.

"I told all Stormtrooper Commanders to be on alert and bump up patrols, I heard the Admiral had the fleet begin to tighten its grip on the system…. I've done what you needed, Commander." Fangs stated.

Nobody called Khyr a 'Commander' unless it was being the supreme commander of the Imperial Military alongside his master. He was a Sith Lord and he'd soon be the Dark Lord of the Sith alongside his master.

Fangs, however, was the one he allowed to call him commander, he had a respect and liked the Stormtrooper Commander.

"Good, I'd go and look for them, but…" Khyr started to say before the holoprojector on the table flared up and Fifth spoke.

"Have you found Jarris and his Padawan?" Khyr asked. Fifth bowed his head.

"They escaped us on Oosalon, my lord." Fifth stated, Khyr put a hand to his head.

"Then I turn my attention from yours to Eighth Brother… Redouble your efforts, they have lost Tano." Khyr stated, he turned off the holoprojector and turned to face the window.

"I see the efforts to snuff out the Jedi are going… Less than pleasant." Khyr heard and quickly bowed as Vader entered.

"They escaped the Inquisitors again, they got out of the system and we don't know where they escaped once again." Khyr reported, he got a response a minute later when Fangs spoke up.

"Sir, we heard news from a probe droid… But Eighth Brother was dispatched on his mission a few minutes ago… Lieutenant Aldros just confirmed it from his destroyer." Fangs reported and Khyr nodded.

"Then we will focus our efforts on Malachor…. Khyr, I want you to travel there in a few days and report me if they find anything." Vader ordered, Khyr nodded once more before asking a simple question.

"Has Tano spoken?" Khyr asked, Vader was silent a few more minutes later.

"She has said small things, but she hasn't given the information I requested." Vader said, despite the robotic tone, it felt like there was still emotion in it.

"I will leave for Malachor within a few days, master." Khyr said, Vader turned, but said one final thing.

"You will travel there alone, there is no place on that planet for someone without the force. Commander Fangs, you will speak with the rest of the fleet and have it returned to Fondor." Vader ordered, Khyr rose from his knee.

"I guess you have another mission, eh commander?" Khyr heard from Fangs.

"We all have our roles in the Empire Commander, tell Admiral Farhor to return to Fondor. I'll return there when I'm done with the mission… Make sure the Imperial Fleet there and all of my Stormtroopers in the army there are ready… I want my planet ready when I return." Khyr ordered and Fangs nodded, Khyr walked out of the office to go and give the order for the flight crew to have his TIE prepared in a few days.

"I'll inform the Admiral, commander, good luck." Fangs stated, Khyr nodded and crossed his arms before Fangs left the room and then Khyr followed him a few minutes later.

"Thank you, Fangs… Now then, you have an Admiral to inform, and I have 2 Jedi to hunt." Khyr stated before he walked out of the room, Khyr walked out of the room and then he was down on the walkway.

"And then there will be no Jedi left… Then Sidious will fall… And then the entire will belong to me and my master… And nothing will stop us from making the galaxy ours…" Khyr said before he flipped over the railing and landed near a flight crew.

"In 2 days, I want my TIE prepared for a journey." Khyr stated, he got 2 nods and then he walked away.

He would soon be the second most powerful Sith.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I want to point out the end of arc 1 will be over soon. Khyr will soon be going to Malachor. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Khyr traveling to Malachor and what happened to Ahsoka. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Mission to Malachor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Malchor, 3 BBY)**

Khyr landed his TIE Advanced V1 on the uneven ground and flipped out of the fighter and onto the ground, he brushed off his arms and reached out with the Dark Side.

He crossed his arms before he realized that Eighth Brother had been here. He caved in the roof and dropped into the cavern.

"Hmm… I sense the old man… Where did he and they go…" Khyr asked, he couldn't sense Ahsoka, she was still back at Mustafar, that much he was certain of.

"Wha?" Khyr heard as he flipped down to see Ezra and Kanan with Kota and Kazdan behind them.

"Oh, you did escape… Impressive…" Khyr said as he reached for his lightsabers.

"Where's Ahsoka!?" Ezra yelled, Khyr let his hands drop for a second.

"Safe from you, Padawan… Where she is supposed to be." Khyr said, Ezra charged at Khyr only for Khyr to force push him into Kazdan.

"I ordered the Inquisitors here after one of them found something… But I'm sure they can come later when their needed…" Khyr said before he drew his lightsabers and leapt into the air.

He came down, swinging a slash which drove Kanan back before Khyr brought up his saber to block a hit from Kota and pushed him back.

Ezra force pushed him backwards before Khyr heard Eighth behind him.

"Took you long enough." Khyr said before he cracked his neck and twirled both of his sabers before rushing back into the fight.

Khyr forced Ezra back, kicking him to the ground and slashing at his feet before Kanan struck at his back.

Khyr turned and blocked the slash with his left saber before he laughed.

"Your weak without her… And soon you're be extinct, Jedi." Khyr said as Eighth slashed at Kota and Kazdan, Ezra once again rushed Khyr.

"You're out of your league, kid." Khyr said as he grabbed Ezra with the force and flung him off the ledge with the force.

"EZRA!" Kanan yelled as he lunged at Khyr, he spun and then flipped backwards as Eight slid back.

"I feel the presence of the shadow I felt before." Eighth said, Khyr felt a chill go down his spine.

"Yes, I feel it too… Fall back and wait for the others… Our master will be here to finish this." Khyr said before he turned to the other three Jedi rushing him.

"Do not mourn the death of your Padawan, Jarris… You're not long for this world either." Khyr stated before he and Eighth force pushed them back, he leapt onto a pillar and then leapt onto a ledge.

He backed into the shadows and then meditated, sitting down before he noticed Eighth was missing and neither Seventh nor Fifth were here.

He reached out into the force, trying to figure out who he was dealing with.

He saw that Ezra was still alive, he doubted a simple fall would kill the boy. He also felt a strong presence in the Dark Side, that was probably who he had felt when he set foot on the planet.

That also included both the Dark and Light Side clawing at the planet. He opened his eyes and then looked up to see Seventh and Fifth standing over him.

"Your late." Khyr stated. Fifth spoke up at this as Khyr stood up and then looked at them.

"Lord Vader is coming, he wants to handle them personally." Khyr heard, he sighed and rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"I know, soften them up, I'm going to figure out why they came here." Khyr ordered, they nodded and Khyr leapt towards the middle of the area, he continued reaching out with the force.

He was glad Ahsoka was still secured back at Vader's castle, he didn't want to handle 2 Jedi Knights, 2 Padawans and her, not without Vader backing him up.

Besides the presence in the Dark Side, he had no idea what was so important about this planet, he heard that it was the site of a massive battle between the Jedi and the Sith.

"But that's the past, and the past is only relevant that it influences the future. I see nothing important in this planet besides these feelings I'm sensing." Khyr stated, he crossed his arms and then he heard another communication from Eighth.

"Maul is here, Lord Khyr!" Khyr heard, he turned and flipped onto another pillar before he then jumped back towards the regular area.

He perched atop the pillar and then he drew his sabers. He then flipped onto the ground as Eighth and Seventh slid back towards him.

"Maul. I haven't expected to run into you here." Khyr said as he stepped forward.

In front of him was indeed the red skinned Night Brother with a double-bladed blood colored saber.

Khyr lunged forward, eager for another battle he wanted to win.

He slashed down before a kick sent him sliding backwards and then he was forced to dodge a slash at his head before he blocked it.

He growled and lunged.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! This is going to be a 3 or so part arc. Next chapter will show Khyr fighting Maul and them and talking to Vader. Until next Thursday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Backstabbed

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Malchor, 3 BBY)**

Khyr blinked and watched Seventh die to Maul, he was going to go after Maul as Maul was the only one aside from Kota that could really outmatch the Inquisitors.

"Khyr, report." He heard from Vader and looked around before he picked the holodisk out of his belt and looked at his master.

"Seventh has been killed and Maul and the others are here. I will destroy them." Khyr said as Vader moved his hand.

"No, I will crush them with reinforcements, return to Mustafar and await my return." Vader ordered, Khyr blinked at looked at Maul.

"But Maul…." Khyr started to say before he felt his throat clench and he dropped to the ground and took a deep breath.

"As you wish, my master, I'll leave the second half to you." Khyr said as he turned and leapt up and then pulled part of the ground above him down and then leapt up into the ground and walked to his TIE Advanced X1 and leapt into the TIE.

Khyr booted up the TIE and then flew it into the sky, he sighed and flew past a Star Destroyer and punched in the coordinates into the navicomputer.

He watched the stars vanish around him as the TIE leapt to hyperspace.

 **(6 hours later)**

Khyr dropped out of hyperspace and descended on Mustafar before landing on a landing pad and walked inside the castle and frowned.

"Where is all the staff of this castle?" Khyr asked before he noticed movement in the corners.

The snap hiss of 6 Lightsaber pikes and then there was suddenly 4 Shadow Guards marched and formed a circle around him.

"You are to be executed in accordance with Imperial Law by order of his imperial majesty." Khyr heard and then 2 of the Shadow Guards lunged at him.

Khyr activated his sabers and deflected the blows but took a step back, it was then he heard breathing.

"I shall handle him; you were told to report to the emperor…" Khyr heard from behind and then he was thrown through the room and into the door.

Vader marched at him, lightsaber extended, Khyr blinked in shock.

"Lord Vader, what are you doing?" Khyr asked, Vader said nothing and struck at him with a low slash. Khyr knocked it aside and narrowed his eyes, Vader didn't plan on leaving Mustafar. He had brought Khyr back to execute him.

Khyr growled and aimed 2 slashes at Vader, the slashes were parried but allowed Khyr to flip away and put some space between him and Vader.

"You betrayed me!?" Khyr asked as Vader stabbed at him, Khyr blocked it, but was forced to make a step back. Khyr blocked another slash as he pushed his blades into Vader's.

Khyr was thrown back by a Force Push as Vader tried to stab him while it was down, Khyr blocked the slash and then pushed Vader back with a Force Push of his own.

Khyr sighed and retreated as Vader slashed at him, Khyr flipped over him and then slashed Vader. He blocked a slash at his ribs and then stabbed at Vader.

Khyr cursed as Vader forced him back with another 3 swings at his ribs, head and then legs.

"You are strong, apprentice, but you will die here…" Vader stated as Khyr brought up his sabers to block Vader's. Khyr felt sparks from his sabers flew around them.

"You never intended to have me overthrown Sidious, did you? You never once thought of me as a true apprentice." Khyr growled as he pressed a button on his commlink.

That would bring Fangs and his soldiers here, he didn't intend to fight Vader. He would fail if he even tried.

"No, not with you… The last of the Jedi will soon be destroyed… And the Emperor cannot know you existed." Vader stated as Khyr growled and Force Pushed Vader back.

"This won't be the end, Vader…. I can sense her; you didn't kill her… And you won't kill her…" Khyr stated, he looked up and focused on a ledge of rocks.

He pulled them down as Vader walked towards him, he sighed and then he retreated into the tunnels. Vader wouldn't find him in the tunnels. He growled and contacted Fangs as he walked into the tunnels.

"Commander? What's going on, Admiral just told me we're bringing the _Desolation_ towards Mustafar." Fang stated as Khyr spoke up, he had to get to Ahsoka and then to his fighter before Vader trapped him here.

"I believe Lord Vader just marked us as traitors, Khyr. I'm bringing someone to the _Desolation_ then I want a course laid in for Fondor…. Just keep the ship out of sight for the moment…. And wait till I get back." Khyr ordered.

He turned and walked into the deeper parts of the tunnel, he needed to get to the cells.

If he didn't, Ahsoka would be dead in seconds and he would have no allies.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done. yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also know Khyr's betrayal was rushed, I'll explain it more next chapter. next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Khyr's new plan and him freeing Ahsoka. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Retreat to Fondor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Mustafar, 3 BBY)**

Ahsoka watched the doors to the room explode forward as the 2 squads of Stormtroopers rushed at the door.

She watched 6 Stormtroopers go flying into the wall and then 2 flashes of light as lightsabers cut through the Imperial Soldiers. Khyr walked through the slain Imperial Soldiers to the control panel and pressed the button to her cell. He tossed her lightsabers to her.

"We need to go; Vader is coming and we don't have long until they stop us from leaving…" Khyr stated as he turned and started to walk away.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked as she stood up and put the lightsabers on her belt, Khyr was silent. He walked to the door and then turned.

"I'll explain when we get outside. I ordered a bombing run… Seems there's a lot of people not fond of our former master." Khyr stated. He vanished as Ahsoka followed, Khyr heard some chatter on his commlink.

"Commander, the Admiral is awaiting you behind the sun, we just sent out a squad of bombers on attack run…" Fangs reported as Khyr led Ahsoka through the tunnels to the surface and looked at the platform where his TIE Advanced rested.

There was no sign of Vader or the Shadow Guards, but Khyr guessed Vader would jump out of the shadows and ambush him and Ahsoka.

Khyr tried to remotely summon the TIE to him, it didn't move, they must be jamming the signal.

"How long until the attack run, Fangs? I need time to get to my fighter." Khyr stated as he slid down the hill and walked towards the TIE, it couldn't be that easy.

There was a door opening and 2 Shadow Guards and 2 squads of Stormtroopers, Khyr and Ahsoka drew their lightsabers and deflected laser fire. Khyr was about to engage the Imperial Troops when a TIE Fighter strafed the platform, killing the Imperials as Khyr turned to the TIE Advanced.

"You got 2 minutes, all I can offer, commander." Khyr heard from the TIE and then Khyr leapt into the TIE Advanced with Ahsoka following.

Khyr watched the doors open and Vader walked through and towards the fight, Khyr stared down his former master and prepared to blast him with the laser canons.

Vader allowed them to lift off as the sound of proton bombs crashing onto the base, Khyr flew into the sky and followed the TIE Bombers. He read into the sky and then rose around the sun.

"My lord, I suggest we leave before that monster recovers." Khyr heard from the Admiral as he approached the _Desolation_ , Khyr watched the TIEs dock.

"Do it, they're going to be right behind us." Khyr ordered as he and the others docked.

 _Desolation_ vanished into hyperspace and left the planet behind.

 **(** _ **Desolation**_ **Bridge)**

Farhor turned to see Khyr and Ahsoka enter the bridge, Khyr had put binders on her wrists to make it seem as if she was still captured.

"We returned to Coruscant after you were sent on your mission, they said we were under arrest and then we got your transmission… What in the hell is going on?" Farhor asked as Khyr turned to Fangs.

"Vader just tried to have me killed, he said I wasn't needed any more. I'm guessing he also wanted anyone who had associated with me killed as well to make it seem like I never existed." Khyr said as the Admiral blinked in shock.

"Your saying he branded us all…" Farhor started to say before Khyr turned to him.

"Traitors? I know he did; it was the simplest way to make us vanish without asking questions. That also means he'll brand Fondor a planet of treason… We're going to have a war on our hands, I suggest you make sure all our troops are ready for battle." Khyr said as he turned to the stunned Admiral.

"I still mostly support the Empire, Admiral… I do not support the empire, you know this… But you also know for sure Vader will not hesitate to kill everyone at Fondor and aboard this ship just to wipe us out… I will not let Fondor suffer for the crime of being an ally of us. You will help me?" Khyr asked as he turned to looked at the Admiral.

He could easily sense the man's fear; nobody had been able to claim to bd immune to fear from Vader. He knew his master wouldn't directly come after them, he had missions other than just hunting them…

"I'll inform the garrison at Fondor… You know this will lead to a civil war…" Farhor said as Khyr turned back to the window.

"It started when Vader decided we were obsolete and unneeded, Admiral… Vader will be coming for us at Fondor… Let us greet him the right way." Khyr stated, Vader had made his move.

He would make his now.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Khyr has fully decided to fight Vader and I also want to point out Khyr is going to forge his own Empire. Next chapter will be on next Monday and will show the battle of Fondor and Khyr planning his next move on Vader. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Preparing for Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Fondor, 3 BBY)**

Khyr and Fang stepped down the ramp of the _Lambda_ -class shuttle. Khyr looked over his soldiers and began to give orders to the 500 present Stormtroopers.

"Fang, get your men to the frontline and station a unit to cover the landing pads…. This battle will be decided on the ground, not in space." Khyr ordered, he had probably 2 hours or less until he'd be in battle.

"I am aware you are all soldiers for the empire, I am no traitor… But the mere fact that you know me is enough for Darth Vader to think you trash, that you must be slaughtered along with this entire planet… I will defend this planet, but you must be willing to fight for the people of the empire you helped build… The men and woman who care about you… The Empire will kill all of you if you aren't willing to fight them and show them you are a true imperial soldier." Khyr stated, most of the Stormtroopers shared looks.

"Any of you willing to fight for your future against an empire who betrayed you for your service, follow Commander Fang. I will not hate those who wish to flee… But leave your armor and weapons here and then." Khyr ordered, 250 of the Stormtroopers marched away as the others began to talk among themselves.

"We have less than 2 hours before the Imperial Army shows up. We should gather those loyal to us and flee…" Khyr heard from Admiral Farhor on his commlink and sighed.

"We'd be leaving a shipbuilding world important to the Empire to be reclaimed and they'd just follow us there… Fondor is a fortress planet, Admiral. You just need to keep the _Desolation_ out of the fight until we can draw his fleet into the trap where we can ambush them…" Khyr responded and he walked to get to the frontline.

"I can think of one General the Empire will send to slay us, General Tagge… Time to make sure that our defenses are ready." Khyr stated, he did not have many walkers and he didn't have much time to plan and prepare.

"Trooper, I require your knowledge on something." Khyr asked a passing Stormtrooper, Khyr's helmet relayed information on the trooper.

"Yes, my lord?" Khyr heard from the Stormtrooper as he turned and looked at the fields leading up to the base.

"Do we have any turbolasers on the ground?" Khyr asked, he got a nod and Khyr turned to the Stormtrooper.

"Get as many men as you can possibly muster and dig some trenches in front of the turbolasers… I will personally be commanding that front." Khyr ordered and the soldier nodded and walked away.

Khyr turned and saw Ashoka watching him, he turned and walked away. He couldn't explain why he had saved her but he didn't have time to think of that.

 **(Fondor frontline)**

Khyr spread out the 1000 Stormtroopers he had into groups of 50. Khyr knew the Stormtroopers he had would question this, but Khyr did this for 2 reasons.

His plan to rout the Imperial Fleet and secure victory on the ground relied on drawing them into an ambush by fighters hidden among the massive ring, followed by a siege from _Desolation_.

He didn't have numbers on his side and the turbolasers he could direct on the fleet were being used as anti-armor canons. He needed them safe so he could bring down AT-ATs.

"Fang, you're in charge of the frontlines, make sure you get rockets among those troopers… I want you to take down those AT-STs, no heroics on the bigger walkers, leave them to the heavy canons." Khyr ordered, waiting on a hill with 2 trenches being dug, his soldiers had fought guerilla tactics.

Still, he'd be fighting a hard battle since they'd be fighting walkers and infantry and couldn't retreat because that risked the canons.

"You sure we can handle them, commander? I'm all for a good fight, but we all know the Empire." Fang asked, Khyr sighed.

"I want to run as much as many of you do, Fang. I can't leave Fondor for the Empire, they'd butcher the innocent people here and this planet is a shipbuilding world." Khyr stated.

"Well, we could just land more soldiers and spread out our lines more." Fang suggested and then remembered the reasoning.

"You don't want to reveal our true strength, I forgot." Fang stated as Khyr turned and waited.

"We hold them here and let the Admiral handle their fleet… We hold them here, and we show Vader we aren't obsolete, Commander…" Khyr stated as he prepared for the battle to come.

It would be tough; people would die and he had no delusions of victory. He did know he wouldn't run; he ran and he'd be shown as a coward.

He settled in to wait while the defenses were finalized. He gave a nod to Fang while he waited.

He didn't have to wait long for the Empire.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, I want to build the battle up. Next chapter will show the Battle of Fondor and will begin Khyr's campaign against the Empire. Until then, Lighting Wolf out.**


	16. Battle of Fondor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Fondor, 3 BBY)**

Khyr looked over the footage of the Viper Droid he had sent out.

The droid's numbers showed 200 or so Stormtroopers, meaning he had to deal with higher infantry numbers. He also saw a line of 8 or so AT-ATs flanked by 2 AT-STs each, he could deal with 12 AT-STs, he had deployed 8 AT-DPs to reinforce his lines.

"Admiral, has your probe droid confirmed the strength of the Imperial Fleet?" Khyr asked, wondering how many destroyers were in orbit.

"They have 3… We're be standing by soon." Khyr heard and he turned to wait.

He leapt into a trench and waited, his plan was to draw in the Imperial Army and then block them in. Khyr would then have his ranks in an ambush, he would use their numbers against them.

He also had a surprise he could only spring once they were in no position to counter them. He watched the Imperial Army advance; they had put the Stormtroopers ahead of the walkers.

Once they passed the first few hills, they entered the pass. Khyr motioned for the order to be given. He watched explosions rip through the canyon, blocking the pass.

"FIRE!" Khyr ordered, both turbolasers fired and blew the legs off 2 of the walkers, Khyr watched his first lines of Stormtroopers fire. His helmet kept track of their numbers as he watched the first row of Stormtroopers crumpled.

150, he watched the walkers turned towards them as Khyr watched the enemy Stormtroopers return fire, they had a slight hill advantage, but the walkers would still be a problem if he didn't handle them.

"Handle those troopers! I'll get the walkers!" Khyr ordered as he flipped out of the trench and drew his sabers.

He watched as the Stormtroopers watched the blood red blades as he rushed the lines of soldiers. He moved on legs made not of flesh and blood, but of metal and cybernetics.

He rushed faster then their eyes could follow, he parted 2 squads of Stormtroopers with a Force Push and leapt into the air.

He aimed for one of the walkers and then slashed at the leg, his sabers cut through the metal like a knife into butter. He landed as the walker crashed to the ground, he saw a squad of Stormtroopers turned to shoot at him.

He leapt off the walker and then ducked behind the metal and clicked a button on his wrist.

"Commander, send in the air support when I said so… Admiral, how is it going in orbit?" Khyr asked as 2 Stormtroopers rounded the corner and then were cut down with 2 slashes across the stomach.

"We've started the assault…. Are those 2 Arquitens-Class Command cruisers emerging from under the shipyards?" Khyr heard from the Admiral before he laughed.

"I couldn't brief you on every detail, Admiral… Keep me updated on how the battle is going up there…" Khyr ordered as he saw half a line, about 10 men, fall to the Empire's firepower along with a AT-DP.

This was also when the low buzzing began, Khyr hadn't ordered it… But he guessed he couldn't be picky.

4 TIE Strikers emerged, their laser canons blasting as they strafed the battlefield.

While this didn't affect the walkers due to their heavy armor, it shredded rows of Stormtroopers, Khyr watched the number drop rapidly until it rested at 50 men. He slashed through 4 Stormtroopers, decapitating one.

He watched the fighters rush towards 2 more Sentinel Shuttles and a Titan Class dropship. They fired and one of the wings on a Sentinel shuttle was sheared off.

"Admiral, we just took care of a wave of Imperials down here, how are things in orbit?" Khyr asked, the turbo laser fired and another AT-AT walker collapsed. Khyr was forced to dodge another

"We're still fighting strong; I've ordered half of those ambushing TIEs to keep their dropships from reinforcing their ground troops…. The other half is busy strafing the destroyers." Khyr heard. He watched another AT-DP fall to one of his walkers alongside 6 of his Stormtroopers.

"I hope things on your front are going well… We just saw 1 of the destroyers begin losing shields…" Khyr heard, he managed to bring down another AT-AT by slashing through its legs.

He heard the TIE Strikers turning around to make another run as Khyr reached out with the force, he felt blast bolts rush past him. He ignored it while focusing on the neck of the walker while one of his AT-DPs blasted a AT-ST, destroying the walker as it toppled onto a line of the enemy Stormtroopers.

He clenched his fist and the metal bent and twisted before he allowed the crippled walker to crash down.

"Let's finish this battle." Khyr ordered, he knew the ground battle was nothing compared to the true battle in space.

He waded into the battle.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, I promise to make next chapter longer. I also want to point out not all battles will be this one sided, I just wanted to establish Khyr as a skilled commander. Next chapter will show the end of the battle and Khyr's next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Khyr's plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Fondor, 3 BBY)**

Khyr watched the pilots of the last 2 AT-ST walkers pop out of their walkers and held up their hands as the 30 remaining Stormtroopers dropped to their knees.

Khyr waved his Stormtroopers forward, he saw many wounded and a lot of them limped, but he saw 20 of his Stormtroopers aim their weapons at the Imperial Troops.

"Admiral, we've defeated the Imperial Forces down here. I hope things are going well up there as well." Khyr said over his commlink, he didn't get an answer and sighed as he turned to his men.

"I want them guarded, make sure they don't get away and tell Vader or anything…" Khyr ordered to his troops before he turned and walked up the hill. He watched the TIE Strikers fly overhead, he had won the first of many battles that he and the Empire would undoubtably be coming.

"You planned on them trying to commit to a ground assault." Khyr heard from Ahsoka as he walked towards the base. He rested his hands behind his back.

"I knew Vader would want to crush me and my forces before I could cement myself. Tagge overextended and believed all the chips lied in the ground assault rather than the space battle…. I set a trap to ambush their fleet which is both their source of reinforcements and their base of operations…" Khyr said before he turned to the Togruta.

"I knew they'd think the ground assault was all that matters, an Executor Class Super Star Destroyer is a massive ship… But they cannot handle the Imperial Navy. I attacked the heart of their forces in the system which means they won't be landing any soldiers on Fondor. I just hope I won't have to send any fighters into orbit, I was planning on departing the system aboard the _Desolation_ when all is said and done." Khyr stated as he walked away.

He still felt Ahsoka watching him and he turned to the Togruta and sighed.

"You are a curious little Ex-Jedi, aren't you? I'm going to war with Vader and the Emperor. I could give you a shuttle and let you flee to Lothal or any of the planets with Rebels… You could claim you escaped in the chaos of Mustafar." Khyr suggested, he looked at the sky to see a Star Destroyer erupting in flames.

"I see the Admiral has forced the Empire to retreat…. Tagge hadn't expected to run into defenses like mine… I have to go before he comes back with more troops and crushes us before I can make a decent defense." Khyr said, Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"You know I'm done with the Rebels for now…. I can't stay with the Rebels…" Ahsoka stated as Khyr nodded.

"You know Vader will bring the entire Empire down on the rebels to capture or kill you… You are compassionate for people who turned their backs on you… You have my attention." Khyr said before he looked at the Togruta.

"What is it you want, Ahsoka?" Khyr asked before _Desolation_ started settling into the atmosphere.

 **(2 hours later,** _ **Desolation**_ **hanger bay 2.)**

Khyr looked at the rest of the Stormtroopers marching around the hanger before taking a seat on a crate with Ahsoka next to him.

"You can't possibly expect to defeat Vader with little resources." Ahsoka stated, Khyr chuckled while a Stormtrooper walked over.

"My Lord, we're traveling to Nal Hutta like you requested, should we have fighters dispatched when we arrive?" Khyr heard from the Stormtrooper and then he nodded.

"We can't trust the Hutts and you know how hard they are willing to defend their holdings… I'll lead the soldiers personally." Khyr said, Ahsoka looked at him and Khyr crossed his arms.

"Your entirely right… So, I need to retreat to my headquarters with whatever I have left and build up from there… I just need supplies… Which means going to the Hutts and making sure they know not to take a deal with the Empire… I'm going to leave you here unless you want to take care of the airfields for us… There are no innocent people for the Hutts on Nal Hutta…. I know they have slaves there… I can't send in soldiers without them using those people against us." Khyr said while he started to walk away, Ahsoka looks at him.

"I have to ask, what are you doing then?" She asked, Khyr began walking away and turned.

"I will be leading the fighter waves and the invasion; I can't lead the assault and free the slaves… You get them away from the Hutts, I'll have them taken off world… I'd get ready." Khyr said and walked away.

Ahsoka looked around her, Khyr was truly going to war with the Empire. She turned and looked for a craft to take to the planet. they'd be there sooner or later.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! yes, I know the chapter is short, I will make next chapter longer. I have to point out this is the start of the war with the Empire between Khyr and Vader. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Khyr and Ahsoka leading an assault on Nal Hutta and will show more of Khyr's plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Battle of Nal Hutta

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Super Star Destroyer** _ **Desolation**_ **, 3 BBY)**

Khyr watched Ahsoka depart in a _Gozanti_ -Class Freighter before he turned to Fangs and a platoon of Clone Stormtroopers.

"Fangs, you're going to be handling dealing with the Hutt soldiers… I don't have to point out this shouldn't go like Kuat." Khyr joked, he got a few laughs while he turned to a group of TIE Pilots.

"You all know your targets; _Desolation_ isn't going to be joining us…. Keep those fighters off the shuttles…. The only thing going into battle is fighters and the Command Cruisers…." Khyr started to explain when a voice cut him off.

"My lord, we have 6 Cruiser class signatures approaching along with another 2 signatures at the edge of the system… Their Star Destroyers." Khyr heard, he looked into space.

There was indeed a few Venators, he sighed and he activated his Commlink.

"Admiral, we're moving the _Desolation_ closer, seems their forcing us to fight this more traditionally." Khyr said and then turned to get his forces deployed.

"I wonder how she's doing…" Khyr muttered before walking forward towards his TIE.

 **(Nal Hutta)**

Ahsoka snuck down the ramp, looking around then looked around, she tried to keep the swamp water from her boots, she didn't need to contact Khyr to know she was on the clock.

"Khyr, I touched down." Ahsoka stated, Khyr was silent a minute, then she heard the sound of explosions and gunfire.

"We're dealing with their fleet…. I think the Hutts know we're here for supplies… The Empire is here as well, you get those slaves free, Fangs is going to be landing soon." Khyr stated before another explosion cut him off.

"I have to go: Ravager 2, target that cruiser, leave the destroyers to me!" Khyr ordered to a pilot before Ahsoka saw a squad of Hutt Soldiers, she reached for her lightsabers.

"Hi boys, why don't we talk this over?" Ahsoka asked, the soldiers raised their blasters at her as she smiled and leaped at them.

 **(In orbit)**

The Hutt fleet was holding together despite the losses Khyr and his fleet was inflicting on them.

Khyr watched a Venator Class Star Destroyer lose its shields to a squadron of TIE Interceptors.

"Admiral, tell me we have reinforcements arriving. We're dealing with an entire Imperial and Hutt fleet. _Desolation_ alone isn't going to last long enough for a ground invasion." Khyr stated, he hadn't expected an entire fleet to greet one super star destroyer.

"I've called for reinforcements; we need to hold them off for a little while before that though." Khyr heard from the Admiral and sighed.

"We aren't going to list more than 5 minutes here, fire on those destroyers and keep them at range. We have the fighter advantage… Let's keep it that way." Khyr said as he turned and fired at a V-Wing which exploded into scrap.

"Any word from the ground teams?" Khyr asked, he knew bombers wouldn't be able to slip through while the Hutt Fleet was in the way.

"We haven't heard much, but Commander Fangs and his men have set down on the planet." Khyr heard from the Admiral and he sighed.

"Move the _Desolation_ out of range and then let us regroup. We aren't going to break through without reinforcements." Khyr ordered, he had suspected that the fleet might be too much for him to handle.

"My Lord, are you sure?" Khyr heard from one of his pilots and he replied a second later after shooting down another V-Wing which vanished into a ball of fire when Khyr's blasters found it like fresh meat on a table.

"I am, we aren't going to drive off the Hutt Fleet with reinforcements. We have to regroup and plan another assault, those cruisers are keeping us from getting close and without the _Desolation_ being able to open fire on the fleet, we're have to retreat." Khyr stated, he knew his flagship could destroy the Hutt Cruisers, but with Star Destroyers supporting them?

"I guess Ahsoka and Fangs are on their own for now." Khyr muttered as he led the fighters away from the battle. He watched the _Desolation_ slowly retreat from the battle.

Khyr turned back to look at Nal Hutta and sighed before continuing to lead his forces back to the edge the system to wait for reinforcements.

 **(Nal Hutta)**

Ahsoka stabbed through one of the thugs and force pushed 3 more into the mud before she flipped onto the top of the freighter. She looked at the thugs surrounding her and smiled.

"What, can't handle a girl?" Ahsoka asked, the thugs tried to blast her, she flipped out of the way and landed on a tree before throwing a rock at the thugs.

It was at that time they heard engines roaring while she looked up to see shuttles descending on the planet.

Ahsoka didn't know the situation in orbit... Yet.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, I didn't know what to write to be honest and I wanted to make the battle longer. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show the rest of the fleet battle and more of the ground battle with Ahsoka. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf** **out!**


	19. Plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Super Star Destroyer** _ **Desolation**_ **, 3 BBY)**

Khyr walked to the bridge while he turned to see Fangs on hologram and he sighed.

"Please tell me your regrouping with Ahsoka so we can retreat and return home…" Khyr asked while he paced the deck of his flagship, eager to return to space held by his forces.

"We've been slowly pulling back towards the landing zone… Commander Tano, we've heard reports of gunfire…" Fangs reported while Khyr sighed, he clenched his fists.

"Get your men out of there… I'll bring Commander Tano back to the ship… We're leaving, we're have to handle the plan the long way… I didn't expect the empire to catch on so quick…" Khyr said, he went towards the hanger and went to get his fighter.

He still had resources; it would just take much longer to get the supplies needed to combat the empire without stealing them.

"Commander, we can handle this, I wouldn't come down here… These Hutts are dug in majorly and they aren't giving an inch… But we aren't either… I'll keep you updated, their breaking… I can see Commander Tano!" Fangs said, another Clone Stormtrooper shouted the last part. 

"Bring her back to the site and get out of there, we're not wasting another second here and the last thing I want is to lose more soldiers on the surface in a pointless war… Our factoires can produce the supplies and we're risking the empire fully coming down on us if we stay." Khyr ordered, he fully wanted to come out in his fighter and try and punch a hole in the fleet. He could at least try something, he'd die saving his men at the least.

"We don't have any reinforcements yet, do we? I called for reinforcements to arrive…." Khyr asked the bridge crew, he needed more forces if he was going to do anything.

"Not yet, my lord… We're still waiting and we havent been able to get through the blockade besides a few shuttles." One of the crew said and Khyr sighed, he would have to make a decision sooner or later.

"Keep us here and keep up updated on the ground work, I am not leaving anyone behind… Not unless we have to… If we have to attack the blockade… Blast it, bring us off the edge of the blockade and fire on them… Don't advance to range with them… We're just trying to draw blood and draw their attention off the ground battle. We're pick up whoever is on the ground then leave, no point in doing nothing but waiting." Khyr ordered, he got more then a few looks, but his crew still put the commands in anyway.

"Should we deploy our remaining fighters, sir?" He heard from a tech before the massive warship began to move.

"No, we aren't reentering the battle, we're drawing them off the ground battle… Just continue to target the cruisers when we enter range… If any fighters slip by, I will personally handle them… But your orders are to bombard them from as far a range as it will take to make the turbolasers reach them… Once the last soldier is on board? We're leaving and then we're done here." Khyr said while he waited for the soundhs of laser fire to fill the air… Vaccum, of space.

He didn't have to wait longer then a few minutes before the sound of massive bolts of light were being fired at the fleet.

One ship he watched try to dodge the bolts, one managed to send it spinning like a top while it crashed into a destroyer, there was nothing but sparks as both ships vanished in a ball of fire and then was silent.

Khyr said nothing while Hutt fighters rushed at them, he walked away to board his own fighter and deal with them properly.

He reached out in the force to see if he could find Ahsoka admist the chaos below.

He did find her, the signature in the force she had wasn't massively strong, but it was healty and clear she was still alive and fighting.

He was glad for that, he would be furious if she died below on the planet, he'd be furious… But he still had to get his forces home.

He prepared for battle.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a very short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that next chapter will be the final part of the Battle of Nal Hutta. I also want to point out the updates for this story will be slower. Until 3 weeks or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	20. Khyr's siege

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows and Light. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I Don't own anything; Lucas Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Super Star Destroyer** _ **Desolation**_ **, 3 BBY)**

Khyr climbed into his TIE Advanced X1 and floored it out of the hanger.

"Sir, this is madness… If the Togruta is still alive…." He heard and sighed.

"Admiral, if you would like to leave… Do it, I am not leaving slaves for the Hutts and prisoners for Vader… You were present for some of Vader's… 'Interrogations'…" He said and gunned the engine before he toggled the communication system.

"Commander… Fang? Fang, try to keep the Hutt soldiers off yourselves and secure a place to get out of here… If worse comes to worse, steal a Hutt ship and book it… We're not leaving anyone behind, this invasion has failed…" He said and began to reach into the force.

He angled towards the fleet, he felt dozens of V-Wings angling towards him.

He began his own variation of the mantra he had heard so many times.

"Peace is an illusion, there is only passion… Through passion, I gain strength." He stated while he thumbed the canons on his TIE Advanced.

He watched a V-wing explode into scrap before he continued towards the surface of Nal Hutta.

"Through strength, I archive victory." He said before spinning around a V-wing which crashed into a Vulture Droid, destroying both and sending both falling to the planet.

"Through strength, I grasp victory…" He hissed before he thumbed the canons again and cut a Y-Wing in half.

"And through victory, I shatter my chains…" He said while his fighter cut through the atmosphere and into the sky of Nal Hutta. 

"The force shall set me free…" He said and gunned the engine towards Ahsoka's force signature.

"Fang, I will get Ahsoka… Leave, Vader is coming and he will murder everyone has to if it means getting us… You will not stop him." He ordered.

He had no illusions that he was superior to Vader. He had been trained by the man to be a weapon.

 **(With Ahsoka)**

Ahsoka sensed more Hutt soldiers settle in around her before a Hutt M22-T Krayt Gunship settled over her.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and sighed, she raised her hands over her head.

That was before the roar of a TIE Fighter split the air and a stream of laser fire slammed into the gunship. It swung to the side and crashed into a tree which sent it slamming into the swamp.

"Hand over the Togruta and I will allow you to sulk back to your masters." Khyr ordered before he went into a sharp turn and gunned the canons.

Ahsoka watched trees explode and water burst while the blasts destroyed everything in their path.

Ahsoka leapt out of the way before the TIE Advanced slowly slowed down while Khyr looked at Ahsoka through the window.

"Vader is coming… We cannot face him and I'm not leaving without you… Get aboard." Khyr said before a blast shook the fighter.

Khyr growled and watched a V-Wing roar past him before he punched the engines again.

"Never mind, find a shuttle and meet up with my men in orbit… We're retreating… I'll keep the Hutts off you…" Khyr stated, he took off with more Hutt Fighters hunting after him.

Ahsoka turned to get back to her shuttle before she was overrun.

 **(With Khyr)**

Khyr continued to evade the Hutt fighters while he cut the engines and let the V-Wings fly past him before he opened fire and watched one spin into a tree.

He hummed while he sighed and then he put in the engine while he rushed back towards Ahsoka.

"Fang, you better be getting out of here and heading back to space… We don't have time to mess around with things on the planet…" He stated before he angled low and slowly started to peel off towards the swamps.

He couldn't try to fly into the sky and leave the others alone. He could sense the departure of the _Desolation_.

He sighed and prepared to spin around to strafe the Hutts again, he couldn't allow them to attack his friends.

He wouldn't allow them to try, he wouldn't let them come close to even trying it.

"Commander?" He asked before he dodged a burst of canon fire that would have knocked the shields out of his craft if he didn't angle around it.

He sighed and continued to zoom around the swamps while preparing the missiles on his fighter, making sure that it was ready for combat when he needed them.

He hummed while he watched another fighter join the battle. He growled and scanned the ground for Ahsoka again.

"You better not be dead, Tano… I'm not doing this for myself… Or just myself, I should mean." Khyr muttered while he prepared to engage the Hutts again.

He hummed while he gunned the canons and strafed the Hutt soldiers on the ground.

They had chosen death… And he would deliver them it.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! I do apologize for the wait… I will point out nothing from Rise of Skywalker is in the movie… Next chapter will be on Saturday or so next week and will show Khyr, Ahsoka and Fang escaping Nal Hutta. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I am planning on making a First Order story on Sunday maybe.**


End file.
